touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista por Grupos
(Símbolo) ⑨ウリバタケ * わんぱく弾幕っ * いろは道中 * 旋律限界 * 逆サイド厄神道 ～その道～ * Last Voice (álbum recopilatorio) ＜echo＞PROJECT * [ [neutrino＊ ]] * [ [eclat: ]] * [ [rosée ]] * Mary had a little love 2CP+C'K * STAR FRUIT. * 当方似非々々夢 -not possible to read- 38beets * POISONING * PIECES * LABOR PAINS * PLEASANT * Circle * Rouge (colaboración con Alice Music) * PUZZLE * Around * Ring * うたかた 3S Cubic * 東方霊譚曲 * 地平線のむこう側へ * 東方友宴歌 556ミリメートル * passion -Dancing Battle Girls- * moment -passing pleasures girls- * desire - sweetly love girls - * precious - singing beautiful girls - * 556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best- * emotion -strong feeling girls- * invincible - perfect beautiful girls - * 556mm nonstop megamix vol.01 * revolution -rising rebellion girls- * conquest -making parfect girls- * 556mm THE BEST Vol.02 -Dancing Girls Best- * 556mm THE BEST Reverse 5150 * シンフォニック東方 * シンフォニック東方Ⅱ-先行編- * シンフォニック東方II * シンフォニック東方Ⅲ-先行版- * シンフォニック東方III * 東方合体ゲンソウオー * 東方合体ゲンソウオー1.5式 * シンフォニック東方Ⅳ * MASTER SPARK 2011ver っ´Д｀)っ ゼロ式の家 ( っ´Д｀)っ Zero-shiki's House) * とうほうテクニック * 東方ハードロック　Visual croos　～叫気の愛に抱かれた者達～ * トゥホゥの奇妙な冒険 * 恋する乙女のどろわ～ず☆ミ * Eternal Force Blizzard * Crazy Trancy Ecstasy A A-One * KARMA SCREEN (como A1) * POLYGON RAIN (como A1) * POD JACK * PAD JACK * DYSTOPIA * PLUG IN PLUG OUT * TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.1 * Desktop Museum * Desktop Museum -Minus 1- * TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.2 * KOMPAKT DISK * TOHO EUROBEAT VOL.3 A-HEAD * No Union ～sundry color≒moon color～ * Crimson Devil's Residence * 暁月夜が明ける頃 * 現人神の謡声 * 籠リ謳 * 終音 * 魔法のない世界 * 残響、彼岸過迄 a-TTTempo * 東方人形大戦 * 東方人形大戦＋ * 東方人形大戦2 ad libitum records * 蓮華狂異譚 * 玄海秋桜 * Dividing from Hell * 陽風蓮花 Aftergrow image:Banner_after.jpg * colors of soundscape * Like a shooting star.EP * Star Pieces * Seven lies from my Dystopia * URBANIZEDSTEREO * Hello,It's a New World! a HEAL * 「墨染」 幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜 ～ Border of Life オンリーアレンジ合同ＣＤ ak (東方隔離郷) * 東方埋奏録～TO-HO may so ROCK!～ * 夜ノ雨 ALICE:made * ALICE'S EVIDENCE * ALICE'S NIGHTMARE ALiCE'S EMOTiON * FANATIC HARDCORE RED LABEL * SCARLET EYES * Crevice * Trois Rouge * Chaos Flare * COLORS * Lycoris * Sphere Caliber * Intervention * TAILWINDS * RED * SAISEN TURN * THIRD ENSEMBLE: ROUGE * Overture KANA * Overture SUWA * SAISEN RETURN * RADIATA * Deeper Underground * Ghost Region * FORLANE REI * FORLANE SANA * Crimson Tempest * Over Drive * EVOLUTION ЯED * Heart of Eternity * Spirit World * STILL LOVE * Dark Flight Dreamer.EP Alice Music * 東方夢乃唄～壱～ * 東方夢乃唄～弐～ * Masterpiece * heart×hurt * Rouge (colaboración con 38beets) * ホシニネガイヲ * madder * 月ト姫ト永夜ト * ありす†ほりっく Alstroemeria Records * against, perfect cherry blossom * 東方幻樂編曲集第二集 舞 -MAI- * 東方幻樂編曲集第参集 禅 -ZEN- * trace phantasmagoria * genealogy shrinemaiden * stem of radiant (colaboración con Cradle) * A. Aurantiaca * Lily of the Incas * NITE VERSIONS * BLUE NOTE * STRINGS OF LIFE * LAST MOMENT TO REMEMBER * The Garnet Star * The Last Judgement * Lovelight * Dolls * Circuit Breakers * HARMONY * DANCEFLOOR COMBAT * EXSERENS * For Your Pieces * Signature * Trois Noir * Aspherical Surface e.p. * Fragment Reactions * The Brilliant Flowers * Plastik World * Double Counterpoint * of memories * SAISEN TURN * THIRD ENSEMBLE: NOIR * EXSERENSES * SAISEN RETURN * HAUNTED DANCEHALL * KILLED DANCEHALL * ABANDONED DANCEHALL * THE WORLD DESTINATION * DOMINATED DANCEHALL * DEGENERATE DANCEHALL * POP CULTURE * REBIRTH DANCEHALL * DECADE OF EXPOSE * CLOUD 9 * THIS ISN/T BEST * FLASHLIGHT * PASS -THE CRITICAL POINT- * POP CULTURE 2 * POP CULTRE 3 * POP CULTURE 3 ALTERNATIVE * Nocturnal Flight * Twilight Symphony * RECONQUISTA * Prominence AniPix *innocent *Rectia *Sensitive Moment *1 Chain Angelic Quasar *Racial Ethnic Nation *萃窮之夢 *FRENZY SQUARE *Check it up 妖！ *輝羅星 *幽世の空蝉 *紅夜ノ刻 -Aganai no toki- *ごめん、超ごめん。 *桜 Nightmare *Missing Mythic *なつかげ！ *月喰淵夜 -ツクバミエンヤ- *Dark matteR *東方俗楽譚 -其の壱- →succeeded by Rolling Contact AQUA STYLE *東方奇闘劇～SupremeDuel～ *東方奇闘曲 *東方奇闘曲2 *東方奇闘劇団!!2 魔法冥土 まじかる☆さくやちゃんvsみらくる☆さなえちゃん *悪性変異 *中国「お前が味方になるのなら、幻想郷の半分をくれてやろう」 *悪性変異 -THE MV MUSIC- (Non-Touhou) *紅魔と洋酒と宴会モノ。 *幻想天地人 *明鏡止水 -不思議の幻想郷 Original Soundtrack- AQUAELIE *疾走大結界～Plastic mind in Casket of star *神速裁判 ～ Rapidity is a justice *Unbeatable Accomplice (collaboration with Unlucky Morpheus) *ultimate cherry blossoms AQUARIA MUSICS *恐怖の幻想改革 genso salad surgery Art Book Chipika *東方奏嵐節 *東方極光天 ～ Sky Lights As/Hi *紅華瀟乱 ～RAPID ENSEMBLE～ *RABBIT ENSEMBLE *泡沫の夜の夢 *それは闇雲に玩ばれる操り人形の如く *夜想仰月 ～Rapid Ensemble 2～ *As Higher & Higher *Face to Faith *風神祭祀 ～Rapid Ensemble 3～ *あすひおためしばん *Fantaisie Orientale Atelier Oguu & PASTEL JAM *幻想響楽祭 Attrielectrock *A Cafe Chic Records *つきなんてつかえない / ...and cradle to flatline *A Cafe Chic Records ＃02 "after-noon" *FIND *A Cafe Chic Records ＃03 "white-alarm" *A Cafe Chic Records ＃04 -open code- *A Cafe Chic Records / ad *serial,R series "8XXX01" ＃01 -LILITH- *serial,R series "9XXX02" ＃02 -MAGDALENA- *colors_stratosblue (collab with Q-bit) *serial,R series "10XX03" ＃03 "joshua" *紫丁香花 *清風明月 *ACCR a perfect day *planisphere -朱の明星- *租界条例 ～Qualia kiss～ Azure & Sands *東方 JAZZ 2005 *西行寺事件簿 *東方 JAZZ 2006 *東方 JAZZ 2007 *戯曲幻想 -cherry garden project- *マサミカウトガリア *東方 JAZZ 2008 *holy night's Dong *八雲紫の多世界解釈 *CASINO聖輦船 B B.H.B *東方溢桜蕾 -Toho Its's All Right!!-　ごめんなさい Ver. bamboo project *放蕩恋娘 Bamboo River *東方狂月華 *東方風月華 Be Used *Be Addicted　～ 東方廻帰 *おまけCD *Be Birthed　～ 東方綺音 *Be Alice　～ 東方人形 BITPLANE *EASTERN FAIRY TALE *竹取物語 *The Secret Of Alice Black Label Records *東方音伽盤 *東方幻舞闘 *東方音伽盤 改 *Black Label Records お詫びCD *東方音伽盤 弐 *東方幻奏囃 BLANKFIELD *The Edge of the Knife *Fast Forward To End Of East BlueMica *魔理沙の冒険 オリジナルサウンドトラック BPM:Maximum Creations *永夜抄　Ocestra＆Live BrainStorm *Out Of Door ～この先のあなたに～ BubbleRecords *Re:+ *Re:- *まるごとチルノ *fiori *Reel *ribonn *aqua C C9 *Odyssey *Another History C.H.S *for the Lunatix *Unlimited Spark! *Neetmania *蟲と東方と毒殺(ハニー)ミルク (honey milk) '' *蟲と東方と青酸(メロン)ソーダ ''(melon soda) *Ultra Cute!? *Unconnected. *Honey I Scream! C-CLAYS *東方雪花 ～East dawn～ *水籠 ～MIZU KAGO～ *月華繚乱 ～GEKKA RYOURAN～ *花蝶風月 ～KACHOU FUUGETU～ *天奏月譚 ～TENSOU GETTAN～ *遙 ～HARUKA～ *GROUND ZERO ～TOHO ROCK!! 2007 *東方幻奏祀典　風華～KAZABANA～ *幻想天舞 ～GENSOUTENBU～ *神樂 ～KAGURA～ *雪月華 ～SETU GEKKA～ *幻奏舞曲 ～GENSOU BUKYOKU～ *神凪 ～KAN-NAGI～ *彩麗-Xirai- *遊穹 U-KYU *AGGRESSIVE ELEMENTS *夕詠 SEKIEI *星月夜 -ホシツクヨ- *咲禮 -サクラ- *AGGRESSIVE EMOTION --- *See also K2 SOUND Cherry Lunaburst *奏楽 ～東方アンサンブル～ *東方ヴィヴァーチェ *東方アッチェレランド *東方パストーソ Cherry Sound *Beginning chipion *SUPER NOVA GiRL *スカーレット・ディスコ *ELECTRiC Re:ViEW *Hold the light.EP Circle FMPSG *FMPSG003 -The Chiptune Memories- Circle S&G *東方Destroy 試聴版 *東方Destroy Cis-Trance *東方硬核夜 *東方ハードコア (Touhou Hardcore) *踊る東方レイヴ *東方紅想歌 *踊る東方ドリフト-PRACTICE- *100%東方カーニバル *踊る東方ドリフト *踊る東方ドリフト -’turbo- *200%東方ハードコア *ABNORMAL DANCE Clonesoldier's Factory *Eastern Piano & Ensemble -The Concert for Crimson Ladies- CODE-49 *東方電脳街 CODE ZTS LABEL *Selfregards2 COHCOA Project *東方序章記－Toho the First－ *東方混戦紀－Toho the CHAΩS－ *東方与楽園 ColorfulCube *Prism Light Fragments *Moonlit Fragments *Pieces of Memorable Dreams *Pieces of Antinomy Mind *Pieces of Antinomy Mind Side-B: Alice in PMD *霊 -rei- *Phantasmal Junction Side-A:あんびえんと行 *Phantasmal Junction Side-B：びーと行 *Phantasmal Junction Side-C: ちっぷちゅ～ん行 *Accumulated Fragments (A selection of tracks from previous albums) Comfort Colors *真夜中の幻想楽団 ComicFishing *盈月紀年～Plenilune Annals *盈月紀年2 ~ others have their destiny, we have our own Compellege *zenith Concorde *東方AAA！REVENGE！！ Contrast *咲乱舞曲 *C72 omakeCD COOL&CREATE *STG x STG (Non-Touhou) *東方ストライク *東方ホムーラン *drizzly train *Flowering ERINNNNNN!! *スーパーあまねりお *スーパーシャッターガール *ぎりぎり☆あまねりお (Non-Touhou; Original) *R！T！S！ *東方サマーフタリ *からふるすまいる (Non-Touhou; Original) *drizzly again Coolier (クーリエ) *ゆかりん突発CD *戦国幻想曲 Crazy Voltage *Drawing the Spell *Fragments of Books *Drawing the Spell (C72 version) *Promise Her the Moon *Drawing the Spell II *Drawing the Spell III *Wonderland After Dark *Drawing the Spell IV CREST *流月抄 ～ Moon over Mind Croak Not Rue *赤い霧ばらまくとかマジありえねぇよこのビッチ CrossGear *Philter's Magic *Fairy Feel *東方遊宴祭 *東方疾奏曲 *東方コンピ！ *Clelia CROW'SCLAW *Frozen Frog *Crossfire Barrage *Brutal Games for Reminding of Death *Over The Rainbow C.S.C→luv *東方 NEW WAVE OF NEW WAVE vol.1 *東方 NEW WAVE OF NEW WAVE vol.2　Preview Disc *東方 NEW WAVE OF NEW WAVE vol.2 *東方 NEW WAVE OF NEW WAVE vol.3 *こんなんですみませんCD *まじゴメンこんなんで許してCD *東方 NEW WAVE *triadic operation *文々衛星 CTBR *T ～東方夢想曲～ *THE 俺 ～SIMPLE1000～ *The best compilation *Sacred Treasure *Become Happy!! *Synth Sound Symphony *Choice×Choice×Choice *LOVE CYTOKINE *THE OUTSIDE *A SATELLITE IN THE 2ND OUTER SPACE *Third-Rater *PRISMA *Virtual x Real *Cubical another perspective has violated systematically *虹蛇 *hatch the new Flow *⑨ -maruQ- *FLASHBACK to ... *± *REINE OKTAVE *hatch the new Fl∞w *A+jugos *bifurcation *492357816 *The TOWER D danmaq *Leila Prismriver Dark PHOENiX *Arrow Rain *Arrow Revolver *Arrow Revolution *ShotShell I *ShotShell II *ShotShell III *Arrow Realize *Flowers for Patchouli *Sound-0 Phase-10 dBu music (Dobu Usagi) The four albums from the 弾奏結界 (Symphony from The Sanctuary) arrange CD series: #紅魔狂詩曲 Scarlet Rapsodia #幻葬旋律曲 Necromanza #夢幻夜想曲 Eternal Nocturne #追憶鎮魂曲 Nostalgic Requiem *深弾奏結界 散華嬉遊曲 Flower Divertimento *文弾奏結界 文花風師曲 Arietta Incalzando *絶弾奏結界 兎角宴舞曲 Courante Impromptu *風弾奏結界 神交風雅曲 Oratario del Vento *iCE MiLK TEi *2面に進めませんっ!! *阿礼の子供は夜の鳩山を飛ぶ日本の伝説（仮） *鬼譚奏鳴曲　Demon Tale Sonata *星弾奏結界 天空航進曲 March over sky *蓮弾奏結界 白夜小夜曲 Serenade at midnight sun *RoYAL MiLK TEi DDBY *8BiTouhou *8BiTouhou 2 *東方幻想曲 *8BiTouhou 3 *Touhou Synthesis *Touhou Synthesis 2 *Touhou Synthesis 3 *紅マジック *Touhou Synthesis 4 *Highway *Touhou Synthesis 5 *とうほうふゆまつり *Taz *Touhou UnderGround *Highway 2 *秘封物語 *InsTouhou Dear,friends *2005:D,M0 - Dear,Music vol.00 - *東方夜詠月 - Dear,Music Another side -(プレ版） *D,M2-Dear, Music vol.02- Delights music *Linkup remix side trance & progressive vol.1 Demetori *Shout at The Devil *如臨深遠 ～雨縒煙柳～ *彼岸花葬 ～the view of spiral riverside～ (collaboration CD with UI-70) *Il Mondo dove e finito il Tempo *闡提宗祀　～ offering to the sukhavati *曼衍珠汝華 ～ Nada Upasana Pundarika device：one *paraout#1 DeZI:R *音速殴-ONSOKU PUNCH-DX EDITION *桜雪 ～Snow Blossom～ Dimension's Gate *FANTASY OF FANTASY Disaster *Sephiroth *Touhou Unreal Mahjong OST Discord Registers *Find Her Match *FOGGY NIGHT Diverse System *anima I 東方 *anima II 東方 *thE DMC *MEMENTO MORI DragonTree MusicTroops *とらべるちゃんす！ Driving kitchen *東方熱帯夜 *東方冬将軍 *東方切裂魔 Dropの小屋。 *東方ろりぽっぷ Dust_Box_49 *Alternative *Photograph of Phantasmagoria (collaboration with N-tone) *Faith of Format (collaboration with N-tone) *ハルノユメ *Dungeon＆Danger (collaboration with N-tone) D'va;;;;;;;;5 *candybug *アムリタ E E-MP *東方ちゃんぷるー earth Japan SOFT * eJ Game Collection 3 EastNewSound *000 *Lyrical Crimson *Scattered Destiny *Lyrical Crimson the instrumental *Lucent Wish *Lucent Wish the instrumental *Sacred Factor *Sacred Factor the instrumental *EastNewSoundBest vol.1 *Felsic Mirage EcN *TOHO SKA PARADISE ORCHESTRA *FULL-TENSION SHOOTERS efs *Lunatic Gate *Chaotic Beat *Chaotic Beat Append DISC *Mystic Heart サンクリ用Demo版 *Mystic Heart *Mystic Heart おまけCD *夜桜幻想郷 *Atomic Heat *Last Notes Eight-Million *AMATERASU Mythology? El Dorado *Near Death HEAVEN *Nightmare Nights *Advanced ALPHA *Silent Spirit *Stormy Spirit *Solaris Lues Elemental note *東方幻夢音? *Gothic style of Touhou *秋音風 -Autumn of Touhou- Elemental Records *Strange Wind *Abyss emroots *reflection ENDLESS SKY *Schreckenschuß Engage Blue *東方叫瞑毒 ～ afterbirth ignorant sculpture Epock-Making *EPOCK-MAKING 1 eS=S *おためしでぃすく1 *Cyber Reverie -1st contact of Toho Project- *Luminous 2 . . . *おためしでぃすく2 *Flowering Shooter *=＞ bound 4 =＞ *cut-a-rouge *TechniCamellia *Numeric Cradle Eternal Music *individual Everfades *Reverie F FactoryNoise & AG (有限会社ファクトリー・ノイズ＆AG) *BorderLine *WindAge *Time Limit ～Eternity～ *Time Limit ～Momentary～ False&Trues * technological (Collaboration with Yellow Zebra) * technological SPECIAL DISC (Karaoke disc of technological given out exclusively at the event) * techmatrix Feuille *Feuille First Live CD "瑠璃子" in GameMusicFesta 4 flap+frog *葉椿 *葉椿／花椿 *sasanqua e.p. *confeit e.p. *dominoew e.p. FLAT fish φんだあ *おん ぱっきゃまらーど（試作版） *おん ぱっきゃまらーど ver1.03 Floresta Prateada *東方泡影吟 *星月夜 ～The starry night～ *fragments of evolved Foggy Roots *東方夜蕾草 *東方空走展 *東方符札調 *東方刻々滔（不完全版） *東方刻々滔-彩- Foreground Eclipse *Foreground Eclipse Demo CD Vol.01 *Missing, Loving... and Suffering EP *Foreground Eclipse Demo CD Vol.02 *Foreground Eclipse Demo CD Vol.03 *Wishes Hidden In The Foreground Noises Forest306 *東方阿漕集 FOX RAVEL *TOHO DESTRUCTION!! Fragile Online *東方と戦慄 *冥土行進曲 (2 Discs) *ブルース恋娘 *百鬼夜行 (2 Discs) *だってしょうがないじゃない *FRAGILE ONLINE BEST ALBUM VOL.1 東方シリーズ編 (Vol.2, RETRO-GAME, is not Touhou-specific) *絶対弾幕革命前夜 *絶対弾幕革命前夜2 *絶対弾幕革命前夜1-2-3 *東方チップチューン地獄 *荒御霊 VS. FRAGILE ONLINE -BREAKCORE DJ BATTLE- *真・東方チップチューン地獄 -射命丸地獄変- *百鬼夜行　序 fromadistance *historie Frontier Records *frontier *雪月華 *Wind *TRINITY -Orchestra Side- *TRINITY -Metal Side- *TRINITY -Trance Side- *Happiness ～少女は幻想で恋を唄う～ *DAWN STAR Futon *brisa preta *Go West *West End Girls G Garage Lover! & rw *High-Pretty! *pre-pretty *少女幻樂 *少女幻樂 -Deceptive Cadence- garbanzo *悪魔嬢レミリア～紅魔夜音祭Lunatic～ *幻想異変譚 疾風！風神ロック *幻想異変譚 烈風！風神ロック *悪魔嬢レミリアX *幻想郷最速伝説 頭文字T GASETSU *幻境現奏曲～スキマ～ GATLING CAT *東方活劇綺談樂曲選 GC-clusterz *GC-clusterz Memorial Works Vol.4 Girl's Short Hair *幻想夜景 *幻想魔法 Go A Round *幻奏フォルティシモ Golden City Factory *東方 Destiny *東方Destiny 博麗神社例大祭オマケディスク *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE *東方浪漫堂 ～a secret passage～ *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE 2 *東方遊撃隊 (Touhou Yuugekitai) *疾風 東方大作戦 (Shippuu Touhou Daisakusen) *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE 3 *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE EXTRA STAGE *Intermezzo - Guri TOHO Remixes BEST *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE EXTRA STAGE 弐 *いい旅・夢時空 *Wonderful Life. - Kiyoma TOHO Remixes BEST *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE Sidestory 大空響界 -skyborder- *河童のにとりと夏休み -WATERiMP iN SUMMERVACATiON- *東方浪漫堂 2nd Chapter *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE 4th STAGE *美麗的故事 Lucy a.k.a. ky TOHO Remixes BEST *東方夢詠宴 SOUND TRACK PLUS *東方ミッドナイトMAXIMUMTUNE EXTRA STAGE 参 *KaleidoScope ～ Kiyoma Original & Remixes Album *琥珀色の楽園 *東方花歌暦 -2009- *Last Celebration - DSP TOHO Remixes BEST *東方 Midnight MAXIMUM TUNE 5 *黄泉路浪漫 ～mystery tour *雲の遥かへ ～fantasy counting rhymes *Twiligt Chronicle ～I Am Sister *夜明けの紅い月 ～Interview with the Scarlet Instrumental Ver *東方ミッドナイトMAXIMUMTUNE　EXTRA STAGE零 *東方ミッドナイトフィギュアコレクション　霧雨 魔理沙 *猫物語-ネコモノガタリ- *夜明けの紅い月 - Interview with the Scarlet *東方ミッドナイトフィギュアコレクション　博麗 霊夢 *東方花歌暦 -2010- *rewind to YESTERDAY - Bugbeard TOHO Remixes BEST *黒猫のスカート - Le Chat une jupe *Evolution ～幻想郷恋文 ReVison *EARLY MUSEUM - Guri TOHO Remixes BEST Second Golden Pe Done *Make a slit downwards GP1 *空也色vol.7 *空也色vol.8 gravity *Crimson Devil GYRO Mix *CatHolic *Witch Craft *Scape Goat H HAPPY CLOVER *Termination Road *Spiritual Wind *幻想夢花火 *EARTH Halozy *Crescendo Planet *NEXTRA *Starry Presto *Heartcore Forte *Ultimate Synthesis Hellion Sounds *CRIMSON NIGHTMARE Human Error *君繋マスタースパーク *green storm *@-Plums *幻想になれなかった人のために *Trial and Error I Iemitsu.Productions * IA-STYLE/Toho * IA-STYLE/Toho-J * IA-STYLE/Toho-J/Fantasmix * F³ * miid'nrmx+ed * Histoire del' Ross Ross Ross This circle then changed their name to Iemitsu. Iemitsu. * We Love the Toho Rmxes! * Phantom Tiger No.24 EP * Re0-ColorSheet- * Re1-M- * Re2-Y- * Re3-C- * Tri1-Obedience Love [M*A] * Re4-K- * Re5-W- * Re00-monochrome- * Re000-RGB ColorChart- * Re6-R- * Re7-G- * Re8-B- * Farewell Flower * CURTAIN C∀LL ink touch *Sky of Twilight Innocent Key *東方スイーツ *東方楼蘭 *東方聖水祭 *背徳姉妹 ～紅に染まる片翼～ *東方サマーバケーション *東方楼蘭～雅～ *幻想カレイドスコープ *東方セレブ Instead Ability *RED AND WHITE ION *東郷 *Spiritual Spellers IOSYS (イオシス) *東方風櫻宴 Phantasmagoria mystical expectation (Touhou Kazakuraen) *東方乙女囃子 (Touhou Otomebayashi - Touhou Maidens' Orchestra) *東方月燈籠 (Touhou Tsukitourou - Touhou Moon Lantern) *東方永雀峰 (Touhou Eijanhou - Touhou Eternal Sparrow Peak) *東方萃翠酒酔 (Touhou Suisui SuuSuu - Touhou Gathering Green Wine Drunkenness) *ごっすんとかのからおけ (Gossun to ka no Karaoke *東方河想狗蒼池 (Touhou Kasokusouchi - Touhou Blue Land of Rivers, Visions, and Tengu) *ねこみことかのからおけ (Neko Miko to ka no Karaoke) *東方真華神祭 (Touhou Makashinsai - Touhou Splendid Divine Festival) *ごっすんリミックス アイン (Gossun Remix Ein) *ごっすんリミックス ツバイン (Gossun Remix Zwei) *東方想幽森雛 (Touhou Souyuu Shinpi - Touhou Such a Mystery) *おさいせんとかのからおけ (Osaisen to ka no Karaoke) *東方氷雪歌集 (Touhou Hyousetsu Kashuu - Touhou Anthology of Ice and Snow) *東方泡沫天獄 (Touhou Baburingu Andaaguraundo - Touhou Bubbling Underground) *東方超都魔転 (Touhou Chotto Matten - Touhou Just A Moment) *bloom *東方月燈籠セーフ！ (Touhou Tsukitourou Seefu! - Touhou Moon Lantern Safe!) *東方年柄年中 (Touhou Nengaranenjuu) *東方JeuXinTerdiTs (Touhou Jeux Interdits) *東方アゲハ (Touhou Ageha) *東方銀晶天獄 (Toho Crystallized Ocean) *燃えろ！東方ブラスバンド (Moero! Touhou Brass Band) *東方 Faithful Star (Touhou Faithful Star) *東方恋苺娘+ (Touhou Koiichigo Musume) *東方浮思戯革命 --- See also OTAKU-ELITE Recordings and ユウノウミ int.Records *Acid Travel *Welcome To The Warped Disco IRON ATTACK! *UNLEASHED IN THE EAST *EVIL MOUNTAIN *Blade of Ancient Temple *Scythe for the Guilty Riversides *DEAD HEAT REFRAIN *THUNDER CONCERTO *SAVAGE FLAMES *SPARKING! *FAR EAST JUDGMENT *CRYING DESTINY *Miss Understanding *Vampire Concerto *BLACK HISTORY *嵐のハリケーン *Pre-historic Eruption izmizm *Toholic *EX3 *APOLLON *Revivify *Unleashed J J&B *東方鋼鉄録 ～ the memory of steeler ～? *Scarlet Night *Sweet Home *Butterfly Delusion *Transmigration of the Soul *Girl's Phantasmagoria *有閑アリスの妄想 *airhead! J鍵 *文 Jamming Bit *jamming bit 04 *jamming bit 06 K K2 SOUND *麗鳴 RAY-MEI *花篝 HANA-KAGARI k-waves LAB *幻想郷ポポルカント *風萃めのシャルモ *無常幻想詩 Karkan *幻想英雄譚 *Rebirth *明星標 KARMART *RADIO CONTROL *THE APARTMENT“TOUHOU” *World's Embryo *CMYK *KARM Art Works ' *Autumn/Retrospect *雪降るオトと、蟲のウタ *Echoes KeyMusic *東方見聞録 一ノ巻 *東方見聞録 二ノ巻 *東方見聞録 三ノ巻 *東方見聞録 四ノ巻 *東方見聞録 五ノ巻 *東方見聞録 六ノ巻 *東方見聞録 七ノ巻 KINZOK ON *Catcher to TreasureShip *Bug Core *Qino Core *GENSOU HARDSOUND 001 *GENSOU HARDSOUND 002 Kissing the Mirror *Scythe for the Guilty Riversides (collaboration with IRON ATTACK!) *BLADE OF ANCIENT TEMPLE (collaboration with IRON ATTACK!) *S.T.B. ～Locus of the Eastern Dream Ⅰ～ *...Beyond the Grand River (collaboration with 魂音泉) *Fatal Scythe's Awakening *Ill Vision ~Locus of the Eastern Dream II~ *Day of the Insane (Collaboration with Tanaka Arctica) *Follow the Tracks of Crimson Hair Kota-rocK *Karm:d *闇深祭 ～Darkness Illusion～ *真遠の夜 －しんえんのよる－ *風の音塊 -道中編- *風の音塊 -ボス編- *Birth of Fire *Ghost dignity kotohiki *落花流水 --- See Also こなぐすり (Conagusuri) Kraster *東方晴輝翔 *東方雷迅煌 *東方雷迅煌 Band Score *Happily N'Ever Before *東方嵐漫華 *Scarlet † LoverS *東方雨月譚 *東方霧幻境 KSTM *上海弦想曲 *魔弦組曲 Kuroneko Lounge * House set of "Mountain of Faith" * House set of "Undefined Fantastic Object" * House set of "the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil" * House set of "Imperishable Night" * House set of "Retrospective 53 minutes" * House set of "Perfect Cherry Blossom" * House set of "Subterranean Animism" * House set of "Phantasmagoria of Flower View" * House set of "Ten Desires" * House set of "Magical Astronomy" * House set of "Mountain of Faith" -ReEdit * House set of "Trojan Green Asteroid" * House set of "Touhou Project" Rare Tracks * House set of "Double Dealing Character" * House set of "Neo-traditionalism of Japan" L L連.NET *方楽纂解 -蓮境異聞- L'ARCHANGE *トウホウノツメアワセ Touhou Box la Grande Ourse *東方絃月譚歌 La*vigne Pauline *東方サンギート Label ARPEGGIO-Sound *響 Levo Lution *SubZero *Skyrise L.I.C. *Coure *夢見月 LiLAC *FAR EAST BEAT Light ? Staff *No Genre 2 Lunatics' requiem *No Genre 3 if *No genre 4 Preview *No genre 4 Preview2 *K点 *コミケ72当選記念CD *トビラ Like a rabbit *Do You Like Rabbit? *ヒソウ *LR First Strike! (collaboration with Liz Triangle) *紅染めの十字架 ～ Brilliant Blood Bless LION HEART *烈華伝OST *獅子心流ジンリキディスクVer2 Liverne *東方幻奏祀典"banquet" *"Vermillion" Liverne Extra Tracks 01 *東方幻奏祀典2"Canon" Liz Triangle *SYMPATHY QUARTETTO *LR First Strike! (collaboration with Like a rabbit) *散花 *AQUA *White Lotus... *神風 -KAMIKAZE- *B1 *DOUBLE NINE *B2 Loli-Hunter Music *Early Style of GaBBangetic Raverz PL (Non-Touhou, Original) *「HDV」 Hardstyle-D-Vision (Non-Touhou, Original) *Shitcore 1st Strike ～OMG it's really a MiX？～ (Non-Touhou, Original) *Fastest Crow EP (Non-Touhou, Original) *東方メガミックス *チルノProject *Lullaby from Hell *Littl：3 and Cut：3 (Non-Touhou, Original) *Happy Xmascore (Non-Touhou, Original) *Once in a While (2CD) **CD 01: Eye on the Sky **CD 02: The First Four *東方メガミックス２　～ EXtra Destroyers (Mixed by Flan-chan) *Core² ～softcore MEETS hardcore～ (Non-Touhou, Original) *Behind The Mask (Non-Touhou, Original) Lost Garden *幻舞式 -The wind has shifted to East- *Sakura Heart *Kalanchoe tomentosa LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) *桜花絢爛 *まりさたん、おふぁんつだいさくせん *月下狂爛 *Over the Sky *Square of the moon *Strawberry_Cranberry *Re:Write *fragment *iris *さくらさくら Lunar Gate * Transire ～東方鋸波奏～ Lunatic Gate *東方舞踏会 *Lunatic Gate Premium CD C71 Edition *VIVID *Trace Lunar Machines * THE UDONGEM@STER * HIgh TEnsion NIght!! M Mad Tea Party * HEADSHOT M.I.W * Sound Vision ～幻視調律～ M2ind Manufactory *Vernacular *Sweet Orchid / 蓬莱パフォーマンスドール *昼夜戀歌 *soulline *浮華 *Wachhund *Remains ～幻想懐郷～ *Spider Lily *UnFOrtunate *Vaultin / heritage e.p. M3tamix Records *TOHO BEATRONIC ver.Red MA'S ATTACK *COUNTDOWN TO RED *Bullet Remedy *NO LIFE, NO BOMB, GRAZE!! *Laidback Faith *珍時怪異 Marble Records *東方風祇譚／降臨 Mehera Naruoto * トモに MINAMOTRANCE *Lunatic Phaser *東方弾舞踏 *Reincarnation MIMIcopy thread *幻想音楽祭 ～Phantom Concert minor=minor *幻想と電子の落書き帳 Minstrel *夢と幻と泡と影 MINT's World *ヽノ十 mirr-or *quiet color mistbell *朱月桜花 *幻蒼草紙 *Spectrum Energy *Spectrum Energy.Plus! *東方ファンタジー -ADVENT CIRNO-ORIGINAL仮想SOUNDTRACK *東方ファンタジー -ADVENT CIRNO-ORIGINAL仮想SOUNDTRACK Disc 2 *Mirage ～夜奏幻樂団 (with YUDUKI-TEI(ゆづき亭), arranged by Various Artists) *天才！萃香のウルトラスーパーデラックス MiuMyu (東方らぢぉ) *happy winter *月夜の下 *うどんげPoPs～UdongePoPs～ MN-logic24 *シンデレラガール MOB SQUAD TOKYO *Gensokyo Style *東方女犯坊 Monochrome *幻想的東方小品集 参考音源 monochrome-coat *Euphorbia Musicaloid *綺想遊戯 MusicMixOrganization *弾幕フルコース MyonMyon *Steel Of Scarlet *Mountain of Faith ～神々への信仰～ *蓬莱姫譚 *Border of Sanctuary N N-tone *East side material *Miscellaneous Fragment *SNOW PRINT-in the fairy tale- *Dungeon＆Danger (collaboration with Dust_Box_49) *LUNAR TRIPS *Side material "FLOW" neotechnopolis * 東方宝珠 * 東方宝典 (with ORIENTAL ORB) * 陰陽珠玉-V.A- (neotechnopolis+ / with other artists) * 東方Platinum NEUTRAL * 桜華幻奏 * 紅魔館音楽祭 * 永夜の奏宴 * 蒼天月華 * Against The Wind * GRAVITY * Acoustic Shooter * DARKNESS * BRIGHTNESS * 紅魔館音楽祭 -新装版- * 桜華結界 -Perfect Cherry Blossom- * Heart to Heart * HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009 * REMINISCENCE 2008 * RED×BLACK * 夢千夜 * Affect a mind * SCARLET MAGIC * 夢見桜 * 月明りに照らされて * 蒼天月華 -Resurrection- * SOLARIS * Cranberry Sweets * Another World --- Los lanzamientos del grupo se nombran como =NeutraL=. Después de esto, han lazando albums con el nombre de NEUTRAL2. NeuzKraft *東方少女 ～桜花散り行きて *東方回帰 ～月が落ちてくる *東方サティスファクション ～the Excitation of Scarlet Sonic. *永夜返し(仮) *ξ・∀・）めるぽ つったら ガッ *トーホーコーマダン ～夜露死苦ますたぁ☆すぱぁく *girl and half *虹川家 *コマチ製作所 *ありちゅでCHU! *アヤタン☆ロック *東方美人 NEUTRAL2 *Festival *Twinkle Twinkle NJK Record *Crimson Glory *Crimson Glory Remixies+ *あめあがる。 Northern Cross *Little comet NT CONFESS *東方騒静華 *夜の雨　ImpreshableNight *那由多の想いは旭日の上に──。 O OG-G Music Works *Volatile Vacuity OHBA堂 *幻想蓄音館 ooedo Express mail see →大江戸宅急便(ooedo takkyuubin) Orpheus *東方氷池園 OTAKU-ELITE Recordings *Purple and Cherrypink *Ruby and Aquamarine *Tsukuyomi and Amateras *はくたく☆りぼん　まじキモけーね *旅人と、その恋人 P PARADOX * Closed Session * Closed Session 2 PASTEL JAM & Atelier oguu *幽々閑々 PHOENIX Project *VAIN CRY *Up to Death (PHOENIX Project vs. SEPIA-SIS) *Reprocessing II *Scarlet Inferno PICO研 *東方暗夜楼 Piece of Rain×Analyze - *Foldable Pizuya's Cell x MyonMyon *The Grimoire Of Alice *Prunus Subhirtella *Chaoscillation Game *Yellow Cake *Nuclear Blast *Resurrection Ballad PMS *東方錬精華 *まりスペ　～Marisa Special～ *郷花愁咲 *紅月奏夜 *郷花愁咲アペンドディスク『回顧的 京都小旅行（一泊二日）』 *幻想編声譜（一）　東方紅魔郷より「月時計～ルナ・ダイアル」 *Blue Blossom's Fragments PopKorn *Stardust Reverie (collaboration with Hara-Kara) *prism seal (collaboration with Hara-Kara) *雪と桜のシンフォニエッタ primenotes *RealFantasy *Orienotnotes PrivateSquare *Star dust little box project Delta (Scinicade×TAMUSIC) *東方幻奏録 *東方幻奏録4 *4.9.5 →see Scinicade (formerly: Sonic Revolution) →see TAMUSIC Project M_T_G *想月綺曲集 Disc1 -初月- *想月綺曲集 Disc2 -三日月- *想月綺曲集 Disc3 -上つ弓張- *想月綺曲集 Disc4 -待宵- Pulse Circus *東方携音径 *大合奏！ バンドブラザーズ EDIT COLLECTION 3 *東方携音径ノ弐 PURE-POLLUTION *WHITE EMBRACE *the Grimoire of Alice EP PXP *ALICE GATE PXPANDXOTIC *東方できるとい～な☆ see →PXP see →XOTIC Q Q-BIT *EVER CRIMSON *CLEAR TONE *スワイル *STARDUST BROOM *STARDUST MELODY QLOCKS *あやかし前夜祭 *東方紅幻燈 *東方月詠草 *凛音天聖 *東方神舞月 *stereoscopic *天威夢方 *空の燈と歌う電想弦楽 *桜幻燈　極 *紅色の繊か *神様はサイコロ遊びをしない R R-NOTE *EVOLUTION RUSH -opus tuned- *Tautology Rainbow.mp3 *Brainstorming e.p. Re:cy:cle *東方ねこじゃらし *⑨ *トホQハイランド！ *ダイヤル⑨通 *幻想マジかるっ☆ Re:SPEC *東方音唄祭 *東方音唄騒 Re:Volte *Saltacross～風ノ鉄綺 *Zettaflare〜地ノ融核 *Psalmodia -東方賛美歌集- *東方幻奏録6 Reading IndeX *東方真月炎 RegaSound *Vivid Parasol *Time Limit *Nostalgia Reiche *まりさの音楽時間 *石笛（いわぶえ） *幻想郷紀行 *イナバの音楽時間 *少女と魔法 *フルートとリコーダーによる小品集/蟲姫ジェラート *幻想郷レトロジカル *トラウマロジカル Reitaisai Official Compilation Arrange CD Production Committee *流麗祭彩 *流麗祭彩2 Rhyth *東方スクランブル！ *東方スクランブル２ -Million Burst Riders!!- *東方スクランブル3 -the Clane and the Turtle- *ぴこぴこスカーレット rythmique *東方混淆幻楽 *Breezy Storm *LET IT SNOW, LET IT FLOW *Quiet Storm Ripple Tale *少女と夢人形 *re: Яiselied *姫神子ノ眠ル蜜ナル世界 Riverside *鏡花風月 *永夜の理 *東方ぱーぷる *Gran Magna *Gran Sphere RoarAddiction *幻想恍惚態 Rolling Contact *Rolling Contact *Element Vision *Awesome Night!! *暁牙焔殊 -アカツキエンジュ- *Amuse Beat Connection *Little Thin Light *First Wave ELECTRO *Peace Yo! *東方俗楽譚-其の弐- *Dream Blossom *Silver Sliver *禍魂艶夢 -マガタマエンム- *東方音対無 ー第壱局ー (Collaboration with 音召缶 (OTOMEKAN)) *Dead’n’Being *東方音対無 ー第弐局ー (Collaboration with 音召缶 (OTOMEKAN)) *蓮弾円封 -レンダンエンブ- *東方音対無 ー第参局ー (Collaboration with 音召缶 (OTOMEKAN)) *Downpour Field *Thunderstorm Field *Misty Field *SYNAESTHESIA *Dream Blossom 2nd *幻羽鳶姫 -マホロバエンキ- *HEAVEN's SOUND 01 ROUGH TIME *幻想夢遊盤 Ruchi *TH2TH Ruins on the Lotus Position *Wings of Doom ～破滅の翼～ *御伽噺オルタナティブ S S-style *永夜 ～ながいよる～ *紅音　～あかいおと～ *編曲音符　『ホウライノヒトガタ』 Scinicade (formerly: Sonic Revolution) *Leavatein ～緋の魔杖 (as Sonic Revolution) *Repository ～夢葬回帰 (as Sonic Revolution) *TERASONIC ～翔風烈華 *Luna Megalopolis ～月下響宴 *project-Delta #01 東方幻奏録 *東方夢魔境 Half asleep and Half awake →see project Delta (Scinicade×TAMUSIC collab) SCN *black history extra Seaside *東方夜想譚 ～ SHI's Touhou Project Arrange Album Vol.0 SEA SPARROWS *東方紅葉卸 *タイトル未定 *東方小龍包 *東方携帯食 *Scarlet Symphonia Seele *春華 *彩 -AYA- Sensitive Heart *桜幻樂典 ～ Fantasic record of Cherry-Blossom *月射録 ～ The Moon-shooter *Scarlet Destiny *Fallusion -風神小紀行- Sepher Project *Quartet - 東方幻樂四重奏 seven senses *アヤカシサカセル －冥界お嬢西行寺 幽々子－ Sequence Club *MIXture＊ *Experience Shadow Children *COLORED ShibayanRecords *Assortment of sense *Crystal Stone *キセキ☆インパルス～emotional feedback *オトメキュート *Crystal Stone Siestail *Resistance *ちれーでんのおんがくたい *Shrine ＊ Bloom ＊ Yard *時間泥棒 *109" *蜜柑泥棒 *ミドリ:サイクル *寺へ... *Substance *マジカルリップサービス *かえるさん☆ダ・KERO！ *Garnet *ザ・ベストてゐ *スポそうでスポくない少しスポいラー油 *Tails of Fantasia *TERA-DRIVE *赤いれいむ *緑のさなえ *ちゃれんじTHEとりぷる *うろおぼえの音楽に Silly Walker *きみのたまなら死ねる *きみのならまた死ねる *横浜幻想郷 壱符 *横浜幻想郷 弐符 *タイガー&メロン ～メロンの回～ *世界のヤマちゃん *暴れん坊天狗 *甘えん坊天狗 *178R(いなばらびっつ) *魔館紅殺砲 *こたつとみかん *六十番目の東方再盤 壱符 *六十番目の東方再盤 弐符 *いつかきっと、幻想郷 *いい旅・夢時空 (Collaboration with Golden City Factory) *TEI!TEI!TEI! *となりのやおよろずちゃん *ミュージックスてゐション *ウサ耳アワー *ハンブンフシギ *Lunaticが止まらない *ぼくの月夜を守って *ロングバケーション *うさばん --- * After the circle became defunct, leader すぺらんかー released under the Circle name Siestail. Silver Forest *東方模様 *Cherry Phantasm *東方円舞曲 (Touhou Enbukyoku) *東方蒼幻燈 (Touhou Sougentou) *GRAZE *東方萃奏楽 (Touhou Suisougaku) *Phantasm Brigade *東方月見が丘 (Touhou Tsukimi ga Oka) *Sentence *東方蒼天歌 (Touhou Soutenka) *東方悠幻奏 (Touhou Yuugensou) *Reincarnation *Rebirth *しろうさぎ (Shiro Usagi) *悠久パラダイム (Eternal Paradigm) *Lunatic Beat *聖少女サクリファイス (Seishoujo Sacrifice) *東方夢想連歌 (Touhou Musourenka) *東方ノスタルジア (Touhou Nostalgia) *東方秘封魔術 (Touhou Hifuu Majutsu) *東方Starry-Eyed (Touhou Starry-Eyed) *黄昏シューティングスター (Tasogare ShootingStar) *東方電撃波動⑨ (Touhou Dengeki Hadou Kyuu) *月光乱舞 *紅き月のアリア Sing, R. Sing! *月がとっても紅いから *こうまかん☆ぷぺぽー SJV-SC *奥伝霊杜 *occulta *DIVIT *DIVIT -Appendix *Best Wishes.. *Crossing SKETCH THE FANTASY *SKETCH THE FANTASY *UNHOLY SPELL SLM-music *Hetare TOHO Music side-G vol.1β *Hetare TOHO Music side:G vol.2β Smalt Erz *東の水平線から Sonic Revolution →see Scinicade (formerly: Sonic Revolution) Sonic HiSpeed Omega *GO EAST ～東方の地へ～ *東方の嵐～TOHO TEMPEST *S.H.O.通信 Vol.0 *Silence Before 2nd Tempest *S.H.O.通信 Vol.1 *TOHO TEMPEST II *空即是紫記音源録～TOHO TEMPEST EXTRA *TOHO TEMPEST III *THE BEST OF TOHO TEMPEST Sonic Hybrid Orchestra * ANOTHER SIDE OF TOHO TEMPEST Vol.1 -COLORLESS- * ANOTHER SIDE OF TOHO TEMPEST Vol.2 -DISTORTION- * TOHO TEMPEST IV * TOHO TEMPEST V sou1 *FORBIDDEN GOTTA Sound∞Infinity *Beyond the Infinite *Follia *Love Affair *GOLDEN RADIANCE *Cranberry Doll *Light Leaction *SEVENTH HEAVEN *Re:volution *Conclusion *Just Push Play *BLACK OR WHITE *Diverse Disconation Sound.AVE *Lotus -ロータス- Sound./Ecriture *Capriccio～幻想郷綺想曲 *Scherzo～幻想郷諧謔曲 *Rhapsody～幻想郷狂詩曲 *Fantasia～幻想郷幻奏曲 SoundChaos *TEC BOX VOL.1 ～ "永夜SAW !!" *TEC BOX VOL.2 ～ "紅魔STYLE!!" *TEC BOX Ex.2 "Triple Time Party" Sound crew-I'll- *Oriental Groove *Oriental Groove 02 Sound CYCLONE *Night Flight E.P. *Silhouette *The Time When Madder Red Burns E.P. *逆光 -Silhouette of the Sound- *Groove into the Night *feat.RIZE SOUND HOLIC *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的編曲音源集～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的幻想四撃蹴～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的幻奏小曲集～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的夢幻烈歌抄～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的幽幻奏曲集～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的幽々舞踏劇～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的夢天幻奏典～ *SOUND HOLIC MEETS TOHO ～東方的紅蓮烈火弾～ *風 -KAZE- *妖 -AYAKASHI- *TOHO PROJECT SIDE STORY 「星の記憶」 サウンドトラック *永 -TOKOSHIE- *紅 -KURENAI- *Wind Gazer *花 -HANA- *地 -KUNI- *Phantom Dreamer *想 -OMOI- *TOHO PIANISM I *Metallical Astronomy *星 -HOSHI- *Endless Seeker --- See also A1 and SWING HOLIC Sounds of Liberation *遊星幻想曲集 *百万鬼騒宴 *紅白矩形樂 *夕陰魔道逸書 *梦現怪異譚 *客星狂想曲集 Sound Online *Blaze *Blue Constellations *Starry Sequence *Trois Bleu *NOSTALGIA *Hydrangea *Heavenly Sequence Promotion Disc *Heavenly Sequence Sound Paradise * Power Of The Music -Arrange Side- sound sepher *Cradle -東方幻樂祀典- *Rebirth *Cradle2 *Deary - 東方幻奏祀典3 *東方幻奏祀典4 “Excess” Sound wide *東方籠娘唄 SoundTeam LORB *東方西走 *Little Wonderland SOUTH OF HEAVEN *東方鋼鉄譚 (Touhou Metal Chronicle) *東方鋼鉄夜 *東方鋼鉄譜 *東方鋼鉄組曲 *東方鋼鉄劇 *東方鋼鉄組曲 第二章 ～永夜夢幻の月～ *東方鋼鉄異夢 *東方鋼鉄魔 *東方鋼鉄歌 *東方アルカディア *東方鋼鉄歌弐 Spielraum *Streichen Spell Music *東方初神録 Spiral Music *Celestial Vane *Inexperience *blue window *Eternity *Blue Lycoris Sprite Wing *東方妖宴楼 ＳＴＥＰ×ＳＴＥＰ *東方魂花～The first acceleration～ Stratosphere Glider *Stratosphere Glider Stratosphere *千年旅情譚 *蛙鳴戯文-ケロちゃん風評被害に負けず- *純情横恋慕 Studio H.E.X. *魔法図書目録 *人形遣いの夜 *秋分紀行 *透明な街角 studioK2 (岸田教団) →see 岸田教団 Stygian Riverside *IN FREEZE(DEMO) *TRIBUTE TO THE EAST VOL.1 STYGIAN RIVERSIDE *A TRIBUTE TO THE EAST VOL.2 *Green-Eyed Black Envy sun3 FielD *Exuberance *quirk *Core Revolution *久遠の記憶 *狂夜の宴 *Happiness MIX *Purple Border *Pulsar System surreacheese *NATURAL *RICOTTA Susimaru Style →see くろいすし丸本舗 SWING HOLIC * VOL.01 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.02 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.03 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.04 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.05 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.06 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.07 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.08 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.09 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.10 / SWING HOLIC * 東方ぴあのとりお * VOL.11 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.12 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.13 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.14 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.15 / SWING HOLIC * VOL.16 / SWING HOLIC SYNC.ART'S *VERNAL FLOWERS *絢爛華麗 *ゆきうさぎ *HAPPY NIGHT *花速 - k a s o k u - *七星再臨 *REQUIEM～幻想に散る少女たち～ *Secret Seven *paramita *REQUIEM~幻想に散る少女たち~ *らぶれす -Loveressive- *ALTERNATIVE 200708 *Splendid Encount *東方Project アレンジアルバム CHAOS —カオス— *天つ風 *ソラとトキと二色のチョウ *ALTERNATIVE 200812 *HEART CHAIN *SYNC.ART'S 2009 March *REQUIEM Re:miniscence～幻葬は追憶の彼方へ～ *Alternative 2009 -winter- *White Magic *Rainbow Face *TRATRA -Extra Track- *天河-tenga- Syrufit *show me your love *Love Buzz ! *Where is Love *Replica* T t=NODE *四季 冬 ～remind of snow～ *四季-秋- 「NIGHT of soul's」 *CHANNEL † NODE *四季-夏- Illusion of Sky *CHANNEL†NODE ~Zero~ T：y *寄せ集め図書館 TAMUSIC *東方まんがまつり　音盤文々。 *東方バイオリン1 *東方子守唄 *東方バイオリン2 *東方バイオリン3 *続 東方子守唄 *東方まんがまつり 音盤文々。II *東方バイオリン4 *新 東方子守唄 *東方バイオリン5 *第5回TAMUSICコンサート ～東方編～ *東方バイオリン6 *東方バイオリン7 *東方バイオリン8 *東方バイオリン9 *音盤文々⑨ *ピアノのための東方夜想曲集「Spirit」 *東方弦奏響1 *ピアノのための東方夜想曲集「Seal」 *東方弦奏響2 *第7回TAMUSICコンサート～東方編～ *ピアノのための東方夜想曲集「Dream」 *東方弦奏響3 *東方弦奏響4 *東方弦奏響5 *ピアノのための東方夜想曲集「Shangri-La」 *恋色 東方子守唄 *東方弦奏響6 *地霊達の東方子守唄 *東方バイオリンロック *東方四重奏 *東方弦奏響7 *風の神の東方子守唄 *東方バイオリンロックII *台湾LIVE～東方絢櫻祭4～ *ピアノのための東方夜想曲集「Kwaidan」 *東方弦奏響8 *東方四重奏2 *火獄の東方子守唄 *桜流しの東方子守唄 *東方弦奏響9 *QUALIA *CROW WING →see also: project Delta (Scinicade×TAMUSIC collab) TaNaBaTa *Setsuna Light *サクラツナギ *REFLECT (Non-Touhou; Original) *コガネイロファンタスティック TATAMIStugiwo *東方夢世代 *東方新世代 ～河童のにとりと夏休み～ *東方旧世代 ～東方クラシックス～ *Progressive Overdrive Tatsh Music Circle *FAR EAST OF EAST *FAR EAST OF EAST II *FAR EAST OF EAST III The Universal Mind Records *東方トランスネーション *東方トランスネーションVol.2 -The Ibiza Session- *東方トランスネーションVol.3 -Final Sessions. In Underground.- Thinktank *This escape *revolver THOUSAND LEAVES *GODS *Daydream *Blind Night Sorrow *LED *Genesis *DEAD NIGHT BLIND *Goodbye Mrs.Humbucker E.P TiaLives *Red insanity TLi-synth *telescope *Luminous *Heliobless *Melancholic Road *Meteoric Stream Toho Arrange Orchestra *東方弦舞宵 Trance Shift *Pre-Clsade *Earthlight Tribullets *Go Berzerk! *Dynamite Rave *THICK AND FAST! *spiral galaxy Twilight Frontier *幻想曲抜萃 *全人類ノ天楽録 *核熱造神ヒソウテンソク twith1450 *TOHOMOHO U UFO County *WIND type -峰- *WIND type -戯- *WIND type -獄- *ぐったりした結果がこれだよ！ *WIND type -報- *烈風炎 *収穫祭 *東方霜枯抄 *東方霜焼抄 *⑨ *徒花 *酩宴 *賞翫 *南無 *焼畑 *心像 *ゆうかりんの動作環境 *ゆうかりんの妖精観察 *ゆうかりんの環境会議 *ゆうかりんの作戦会議 *ゆうかりんの青空会議 *ゆうかりんの循環素材 *ゆうかりんの花見巡行 *ゆうかりんの玉菜世代 *ゆうかりんの情騒教育 *ゆうかりんの氷闇蛍雀 *ゆうかりんの零壱映姫 *ゆうかりんの電気式神 *ゆうかりんの温泉旅館 *ゆうかりんの嫉妬機構 *ゆうかりんの疫病災厄 *ゆうかりんの犬走椛狩 *叢 *凶 *夭 *某 *厂 *粥 *酣 *狗 *10 disques, pas moins. UI-70 *妖蝶乱舞 ～Deadly Dancing Butterfly～ *幻視の夜 ～ Ghostly Eyes *彼岸花葬 ～the view of spiral riverside～ (collaboration CD with Demetori) *朧夢紅月 ～Vaguely Dreams of Scarlet Fullmoon～ *東方ふゅーじょんDemo+4 & 幻視の夜 ～Ghostly Eyes～ *ダメ人間の軌跡 1999～2003 DX *Dist *Spreading Full Colors *Riddles covered in Flowers *Synchrotronic Rezonator *If *Dist+ *The Gift *the Splendid World -スバラシイセカイ- *緑眼のジェラシー UnchikuCompany *協奏符「幻湊響」 *OrienKlad *東方星蓮船ピアノアレンジ 「晴憐譜」 *協奏符「第佰貳拾伍季の勿忘草」 *Tapas *現し世の幺 *Tapas de segundo Undefined Field *Monotone Flower *秋静葉合同企画 Unit GrowSphere *終葬蝶 united daft attack * eastend shoegazer Unlucky Morpheus *Hypothetical Box *REBIRTH *REBIRTH OFF VOCAL VER. *Amazement Park!! *REBIRTH OFF VOCAL VER. 2 *Jealousy *Unbeatable Accomplice (Collaboration with AQUAELIE) Unnatural Death *Symmetry *東方紅魔郷アルバムぷれびゅーでぃすく *緋色の郷愁 *Mirror Gate USOL *Bullets Master UtAGe *東方AAA！ *四色流麗 *四男汚声 *東方A定食 *東方カオスマジック *東方詩循詩歌-marvelous three days- V VAGUEDGE *東方出流幻想譚 *東方夢叶幻想日記 ViduAccent *es vn'dyk *Blast from the east *Eine neue Tür zum Osten *Re×CREATE *Ein Klang Multidimentional *Frühe Reflexionen *Fortschritt *Freiheit *Schaltstelle *Variieren *zehnt *determinismus *Wie geht's? VIGNETTE HOUSE *桃源Garden *幻創Garden *創言Garden ViViX *Colors VT impression see →Lunar Machines W wasaG *はくこれ WAS Records *Motion of Eternity *東方鐘静蒐-トウホウショウジョウシュウ- WAVE *voyager ～ 東方仙戯曲 *ENTERPRISE *Symphonic Caprice "Evening Primrose"-奇想交響詩 月見草 *Symphonic Fantasia "Cherry Blossom"-幻想交響詩 彼岸桜- *ARCHIV-EAST *Symphonic Poem "Enterprise Adonis"-夢幻交響詩 福寿草- *Symphonic Requiem "Purple Heart" -幻葬鎮魂歌 紫御殿- WAVEDRIVE *寿詞-YOGOTO- *鬼灯 HO-ZUKI *隠野乃寿詞　こもりののよごと *神巫　ICHIKO *花筐 HANAGATAMI *委曲委曲（つばらつばら） *客人　MA-LORD（まろうど） *猶予　IZAYOI *空吹　USOBUKI *東　HIMUKAI wH *東方＋α Whiskycat work *Junk Poltergeist *Ancient radiance Whisper Records *Phantasmagoria WhiTECHNO *Are You Ready？ *東方DayDream *東方SAMPLINGVOICE *東方UnderDrive Wind of being peaceful *運命 -Wind of peace- *iDTC -TOUHOU RO- winter tune *東方Mix X XL Project *東方小曲集-唯我独尊- (XL Project -yanagizm side-) *East Side Lounge *Multiple Far East *Faith of Shrinemaiden *Red Album *Cosmic Travelers *Endless Festival EP *Blue Album *RE:ACTANCE *At the Sacrifice *the end of the world *the last hope *the starry sky *MONOCHROME *Circle of Changes *Color of Life XOTIC *Untitled Sounds *Violet Tricker *Poltergeist *Scarlet Insanity *Ms see →PSPANDXOTIC Y You-ing Factory *無料配布CD YUDUKI-TEI(ゆづき亭) →see Yuzuki-Tei YuelStudio.org *片道切符 Z Zan →see 斬 Z.T.SELFREGARDS *VAGUE extend ZDN *突発トーホーベルズ　Vol.0 *お客さん！ 通路で挫折しないでください！ ZEPHILL *東方幻奏箱 あ アールグレイ *想い風 ～the ties between dream and wind～ 碧の向日葵、緋の鈴蘭。 *ENTER XANADU *I'm so happy *Deep Deeper Deepest *whimsical angel 赤黄色向日葵 *Theatre the Alice *POISONOUS PARADE Fan disc of "Medicine=Melancholy" 朝晩歌 *地祇 安眠(あみん)ガレキのばぁー (Amin Gareki Nobaa) *幻想郷エレクトリ *幻想電奏響 *電騒幻聴響 あなざーでぃめんしょん (Another Dimension) *あなざーでぃめんしょんお試しディスク　第６回博麗神社例大祭 あぷえぬすたーと！ (Apuenu Start!) * 東方ラヂヲ和歌集　～Vocal Arrange Musics～ * どりこれ。 -Dream Collaboration Movie Collection- * 寿司詰め合わせ　～東方ラヂヲ和歌集あぺんどでぃすく～ 妖幻楽団 *妖幻楽集 お試し盤+α 秋の空 (Aki no Sora) *星影の天の原 荒御霊 (Aramitama) *SpellCore *一霊四魂 *拘束人形～the breakdown of alice～ *SpellCore ACT2 -Toughness *胡蝶夢眼 ～drip the drop of drug for trip to slip *SpellCore ACT3 -Flowering *荒御霊 DS-10 REMIXIES *紅女の血宴 / quoderatDEMONstrandum *SpellCore ACT4 -Aura *灰霊 ～Highly Layered *荒御霊 VS. FRAGILE ONLINE -BREAKCORE DJ BATTLE- *SpellCore ACT5 -Valley *SpellBreaks *弦祭 ～ フルエのマツリ *魔界戯音 ～the World without Dollmaster *SpellStylus *SpellCore ACT6 -Philosophia *おやすみなさい *SpellStylus Part2 -Minus *華人の星霜 *Bridge Monster E.P. *Upper!! ありすふれんず *Cycle of Rebirth アルトノイラント(Altneuland) *帰るべき城 *届け、我らの頭上に在りし水なき海へ *七曜式魔法序論 いえろ～ぜぶら(YELLOW ZEBRA) *東方弦想歌～COLOR OF FLOWER～ *東方弦想歌　～instrumental～ *東方蓬千歌～Sound of Chord～ *東方スプラッシュ！ *東方空演奏 *東方讃月歌～Smell of Flap～ *東方染紅歌～Fate of Blood～ *東方絢彩歌～Touch of Air～ *東方ASSOCIATION (Collaboration with 電開製作所 *SENSEASONS *東方輪衝歌 ～Moment of Impulse～ *東方月響歌 ～Ballad of Moon～ *REITAISAI6 Omake CD *東方彗麗歌 ~Orbit of Diffusion~ *technological (collab with FALSE&TRUES) *techmatrix (collab with FALSE&TRUES) *東方星聖歌 ～Decision of Purpose～ *東方ESCALATION (Collaboration with 有限会社るざりん) *Touhou M-1 Grand Prix - A series of manzai skits released on DVD *東方愁爽歌 ～Landing of Truth～ 姥桜咲く *Under A Crying Moon イオシス (IOSYS) see →IOSYS イルカジャージ *魔理沙とモフモフしたいぉ 宇部ソフトウェア技術研究所 *周波数変調幻夜 *フリクェンシーモジュレーション京都 全曲版 *周波数変調奇譚 *周波数変調奇譚AV20EX エースター群島 *Bouquet of Gentle Memories オーライフジャパン (O-Life Japan) *東方奔放戯 *東方満月響 *東方温泉祭 *望郷舞踏宴 *異臭幻想狂 *円盤満作祭 *鋭鋒乃風標 *気象無原則 *歌唱能音盤 大江戸宅急便(ooedo takkyuubin) *大銀幕 *紅雀 *漂泊浪漫 *夢芝居 *誘惑 *ooedo.jp *東方日和 *月刊ミゾノクチ10月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ11月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ1月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ3月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ5月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ6月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ7月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ8月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ9月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ12月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ2月号 *月刊ミゾノクチ 4月号 最終号 *sepher.jp *東方地下鉄 ~とうほうめとろ~ おおゆきちたい (Ooyukichitai) *東佳響漣参考CD *東佳響漣 -Second Stage- 岡垣正志＆フレンズ (Okagaki Masahi & Friends) *SCARLET FANTASIA I *SCARLET FANTASIA II *SCARLET FANTASIA III *SCARLET FANTASIA -REVIVE- *SCARLET FANTASIA IV 堕武者グラインド *東方砕臓腑～Tale in the gore. *東方悔恨譜～Regret will prevail. *東方腐蝕葬送曲～Buried lovers are burning brightly オリエンス (Oriens) *東方新奏響 *東方地底大作戦 *東方幻栄響 *Passion Blossom *Crimson Queen おるたねーと (Alternate) *prima 音召缶 (OTOMEKAN) *Border of Scarletech *東方音対無 ー第壱局ー (Collaboration with Rolling Contact) *東方音対無 ー第弐局ー (Collaboration with Rolling Contact) *東方音対無 ー第参局ー (Collaboration with Rolling Contact) *東方幻核禄 *東方幻夢奏 -The First Chapter- *Ultimate Stars… *Da Devil Night E.P か がぁでんぷろっと (Garden Blot) *Various festa 快楽音楽堂 *GAMETAL～3rd Satan's Lullaby 回覧百貨箱 音楽工房 *東方アレンジ 華絹花 *東華扇の舞 ～Triple Tea Time～ *東華彩の式 ～Season of Coloring～ *東華湊の調 ～Eastern Symphort～ *夢幻少女☆歌倶楽部 *春夏秋トウホウ ～ Avenue of Spring かくてるM49 (Cocktail M49) *東方かくてる *東方実験室 *palette *MONOCHLORE -Prologue- *MONOCHLORE 霞屋本舖 *Broken Box 華飯 *ちょっと東 かも (Kamo) * 東方連歌想 ～ A Image of EastAsia. * 虹川音楽祭 * 東方絃祀祭 ～ Convivial Palanquin of Strings.～ * 東方初音歌 ～ Miku Makes Revolution. * 東方紅鍵盤 ～ Reddy Blood Klavier 岸田教団 (Kishida Kyoudan) (formerly Studio K2) *SUPER NOVA *明星ロケット *SuperSonicSpeedStar *幻想事変 *Electric blue *ROLLING★STAR 喫茶「過労死」 *Farther 狐の工作室 (Kitsune's Workshop/Fox Factory) *東方幻想界 -紅魔郷の音- *東方幻想界 -緋想天の音- *東方幻想界 -妖々夢の音- *東方幻想界 -桜々夢ノ音- きくちけ *東方アレンジ集　其ノ壱 君の美術館 (kimino-museum) *dialogue ～Thermosphere～ *dialogue ～Prim Girl～ *dialogue ～Paradigm Lost～ *dialogue ～Reincarnation～ *dialogue ～Starry Nightmare～ *K-BR! *palette ～人々が愛した幻想郷～ *dialogue ～Stella Theater～ きらきらひかり☆ (Kirakira Hikari) *ZUNZUNメドレーの野望 餃子屋本舗 *東方二胡小曲集 月譜「ここにはペンペン草も生えないから」 *東方二胡2 華譜「そこに茉莉花が咲くように」 *東方二胡3 風譜「崑崙に佇むこと」 ぎんのしずく (Gin no Shizuku) *きのこが足りない クラゲノボーン (Cragenobone) *東方大激震 *東方大烈風 *東方大轟雷 *東方大迷惑 *東方大炎上 *東方大決壊 グラサンねこ (Grasan Cat) *東方再混合 くろいすし丸本舗 *儚儚 *悠久のお茶会 黒兎団 *上海冷茶館HOT 九葉書蔵 *歌符マスタースパーク 幻奏 *人形師の夢と目覚め 小序集「夢世界への招待」 *人形師の夢と目覚め 第一集「白黒の夢」 *組曲｢橋姫｣ *緋色の舞 絃奏水琴樂章 (Melodic of Harp) *月光の恋符 *奏銀の小箱 ～ orgel melodies of recollection *Concerto Archives of MARISA piece *水湊幻想郷 －Recurrence Imagination－ *遠野幻想物語 ～ Enconduko de TONO Pejzaĝo *Lunatica *遠野幻想物語 ～ Rakonto de Sonorado Pejzaĝo *Phantom Madchen Doll ～ 人の形が映せし幻 *LOST PARADISE *邂逅の映像 *Eastern Serenade *Eastern Serenade 特典ディスク *花が彩映るその庭で… (Single Ver.) *Vexation de Lune *花が彩映るその庭で… *Concerto Archives of MARISA piece　リマスター版 *Break Time Vol.02 ごーすとのーと (Ghost Note) *星詠の巫女 恋色屋 *恋色「輪舞想奏-紅-」 *恋色夢花火 黒夜葬 (Kokuyasou / Black Night Funeral) *-Gothic- *∵GaЯdeN∵ *∞UroboroS∞ *Catharsis *APOCALYPSE -穹劫黙示録- こなぐすり (Conagusuri) *東方漢方薬 *東方幻舞薬 *東方對魔薬 ～先行マキシ版～ *東方對魔薬 *チルミックス *東方河童乃薬 狐夢想屋 *君は、ゆあキュン。(スキマなヴァカンス) *恋色マジック・オーケストラ（幻想郷版）/ KMO 狐魂-Kontama- *きつねのたましぃでぃー さ サークルRW (Circle RW) *High-Pretty! *pre-pretty *少女幻樂 *少女幻樂ver.2 *少女幻樂 -Deceptive Cadence- サークル加藤 *東方加藤－＠ 彩音 ～xi-on～ *東方志奏 1st Spell -Airstream- *東方志奏 2nd Spell -Fullmoon- *東方志奏 3rd Spell -Asteroid Orbit- *東方志奏 4th Spell -Gust of Wind- *東方志奏 5th Spell -Changing Times- *東方志奏 6th Spell -Undesigned Emotion- *東方志奏 7th Spell -Springhead- さかばと (Sakabato) *Festa *Dearly *SPICA *幻想の視る夢 *幻想懐古 *幻想、繋がる遥か彼方 ササラヤ (Sasaraya) *Floatia *六十年ノ色彩 *Floatia 2 砂塵音樂室 * 妖狂奏夢 * 栄仮奏夢 * 咏旧奏夢 * 万能文花写娘 * 万能文花写娘＋ * 放課後うさぎ倶楽部 * Hotch potch * Fluffy　Cookies 擦弦の音に怪鳥の相槌 *騒霊道中記 戯音楽団 *東方鋼魔郷 *東方鋼魔狂～弐夜 斬 *Samurai from East *Samurai Strikes Back *胸が絶望的に足りないな ししまいブラザーズ (Shishimai Brothers) *東方春風桜蕾 *博麗神社例大祭限定おまけCD *東方夏風一過 *東方秋風虫奏 *東方冬風雪灯 *此花 *緋鳥 *暑中見舞 *大楽符 白銀 *-Creation- blessing for a sinner... 受神中 *東方妖々夢 Ancient Temple *罪の23。 趣味工房にんじんわいん (Hobby Atelier Carrot Wine) *桜　―SAKURA―　紅響楼閣 *Healing Crimson *雅　―MIYABI―　幽冥歌聖 *Shangri-la Storm *東方金管伍重奏-Brass Ensemble Force- *東方オーケストラ　Symphonic Quest I ～冥界の剣と紅魔の妹君～ *東方クエスト　完全版 *麗　　－ＲAY－　月天夜姫 *東方金管伍重奏　第二幕 *ROCK GIRL 東方岩少女 *SYMPHONIC QUEST II ~屠られし者たち~ *東方岩少女2 *東方クエスト2 ～屠られし者たち～ 完全版 時遊戯画 *想月綺曲集 白いしましまうさぎ (White Shimashimausagi) *はじめての東方和楽 *東方和楽・通 人生の気だるさ日和 *夜の音 *幻想デコーダー *Nature *Scenery　-East Ambience Vol.1 神像彫刻家 *黎明幻譜集 ～ the Past to Future ～ *神像彫刻家 ～ Music Engraver ～ *神像黒歴史 ～ the Black Chronicle ～ *夢幻戯曲抄 ～ If you hope ～ 森羅万象 *東方連歌 巣鴨北口店 *東方錯幻奏 精霊召還 *東方の彼方　～far east distance～ ゼッケン屋 (Zekken-Ya) *Dry Eye Party *Killer Decoration 石鹸屋 (Sekken-Ya) *恋色クリムゾンスパーク *東方弾打團～Feast of roaring beast～ *石鹸屋のお歳暮 *東方不可拘束～the maximum moving about!～ *石鹸屋のお歳暮　２ *トウホウパンチライン *石鹸屋のお歳暮　３ *紅楼朱夢　～　SCARLET DREAM *TOHOHUM *東方Lv.20 セブンスヘブンMAXION (Seventh Heaven MAXION) *Former Frontier *Former Frontier 2nd cultivate *Breeze to Gale *Devote Strikers!! *Former Frontier1+2 *東方更紗歌集　Eclectic Phantasm *女妖転生～妖怪を苛めて平気なの？ *爛漫-ranman- *イコルパトス *東方恋想郷～グレイジングハート *DevoteStrikers!! U.E *ヒトリヤクモマツリ *ヒトリヤクモマツリAfterCarnival *FirstAngriff 早大虹幻会 *Tune the Rainbow 蒼天の雪 (Souten no Yuki) *＠～Charisma～ *東方幻想組曲 た 魂音泉 (TAMAONSEN) *東方流星少女 ~Little Shooting Star~ *東方流星少女//改 ～aKino ryusei remix～ *World's End Garden *Romansick だんだん組 (Dan Dan Gumi) *紅美鈴と魔女の卵 *ケロちゃん川流れ *東方落語魔理沙出世だぜ！ *グリモワールオブアリス *優曇華院のある風景 ちゃーちもーど (Churchmode) *東方教会旋法 - Ostliche Kirchenform - ちょむ工房 (Chom-Koubou) *東方サマーランド 月臥丘書寮(Tsukigaokashoryou) *幻想千夜一夜 Live at 白玉楼スーパーアリーナ　Remastering + Encore Version 凋叶棕 *祭 *宴 *謡 鉄腕トカゲ探知機 *ノスタルジック幻想状態 電開製作所 *東方難波街道 *東方ASSOCIATION (Collaboration with YELLOW ZEBRA) *恋艶 THE NIGHT CLUB でんしほたる (Denshi Hotaru) *東方螢温泉 *東方熊人形 *東方鼠王国 転々。新聞 *東方奉焔歌 東部開拓地 (Tobu Kaitakuchi) *卒塔婆刀 *一由旬の夜裏路(よりみち) *ヒマワリブレイカー *洩矢の音の輪 *アルガママ *東部開拓地 *オオイナル 東方隔離郷 *東方埋奏録　TO-HO　may　so　ROCK！（例大祭） *東方埋奏録　TO-HO　may　so　ROCK！（プレス版） 東京アクティブNEETs (Tokyo Active NEETs) *Next Flower ～prism Mix～ *Perfect Cherry Blossom～星と冬と金の年～ *three stars どぶのふた (Dobu no Futa) *音撃斬雷電激震 *クランベリー・ファック *猫泥棒 *渡る世間は鬼ばかり 毒霧 *魘 な ナインボールズ * 東方からきました。 猫曼陀羅 *紅クレイドル *テケテンッ ねおだっしゅ *東方偏奏組曲　幻想の庭 ねこもなか *Delight は はちみつくまさん (Hachimitsukumasan) *東方98アレンジ *淫台野夜行 *東方永夜抄98アレンジ *東方奇闘曲2 *東方初球蹴 *東方鋼魔狂 *東方ブラスバンド *東方劇場 *東方サッカーおまけCD～例大祭編～ *東方ボスアレンジアルバム *東方ボスアレンジアルバムⅡ *行列が出来る東方相談所 *東方風神譚 *東方見文録 *東方★ALLSTAR *東方幻想殿 *東方ラビリンス *東方闘神組曲 *東方秋蓮華 *東方妖地焔 *猫(ニャン)フロ。 *東方火逝焔 *東方侵略軍 *東方星天綺 *Stardust Scraper *東方星楽聖 はちみつれもん (Hachimitsu-Lemon) *東方幻霊譜 *東方水滸伝 (collaboration with Golden City Factory) *東方紅桜蒼月 *東方天楼華 *東方夢見姫 *Over the Magic 発熱巫女～ず (Hatsunetsumiko's) *シンクロニシティ *フォーリンサウンド *アンチェインドメロディ *Re:Starlights & An Umbrella *A Story *eclipse I 発熱巫女～ず×Like a rabbit *DaWNBEAT the MOON 羽っ鳥もさく共和国 * Le piano vieille * Le vieux piano * 東方オレンジ * Neige * 東方二十世紀少女 * OPUS×EDEN * 東方グレープフルーツ 鳩小屋SPRING (Hatagoya Spring) *東方事変 *夜行月神楽 *牡丹一華 *とっぱつCD *虹の根元 *想月綺曲集～東方想月綺Original Soundtrack～ 初音館 (Hatsuonkan) *東方輪舞 - version0.9 - ばーどちゅーん (BirdTune) *東方ちゅんちゅん郷 ひえろぐらふ (Hierograph) *東方98アレンジ *東方永夜抄98アレンジ *淫台野夜行 *悪性変異 *東方奇闘曲レビュー有 *東方奇闘曲2 *東方初球蹴 *チルノがいっぱいいっぱい *東方鋼魔狂 *東方劇場 *行列が出来る東方相談所 光収容の倉庫 *掟に逆らったものは半殺す *掟に逆らったものは殺す *俺の後ろに立つな *君が見た地獄 ぴずやの独房 (Pizuya's Cell) *Eternal Circle 9 *SYMMETRY BURZUM *冥府の衣は桜色 暇軍団 *当方暇軍団 淵野辺アンドロメダ *urinalysis 鋲の人 (Byou no hito) *螢 *宵 *Celestial Vane (not Touhou-specific) *before dark *Inexperience (not Touhou-specific; collaboration with Spiral Music) *東方マニアIIDX-Te amo- *NIGHT TIME *貴女のための月見草 *私の都忘れを *翠 *緋 *フルートとリコーダーによる小品集/蟲姫ジェラート *From my bug-geschwinder- *From my bag-patimento- *ぐるりぐるぐる *往ぬは神 武威・真駆主 *Ultra Dash ☆ 豚乙女 (Buta-Otome) *東方回転木馬 *幻想ホモ・ルーデンス *ロングスカートパノラマガール *東方猫鍵盤 *黄昏エレジー ぶれいんすとーむ *東方緋想謌 ふぉれすとぴれお (forestpireo) *東方夢三月 *東方妹奏曲 *T★GIRLS.01 *RED ME？ *東方流星曲 *Shooting Summer *T★GIRLS.02 *Girl Revolution *SPRING★ フランソワさんのよもぎ畑 *矩形波幻奏 *矩形波文箱 *矩形波文箱 -花月夜- *矩形波幻聴 *FamiMari *にとりーず・でぃっしゅ *矩形波礼讃 文鳥Online。(Bunchō Online) *蟹 *東方林檎飴～Crimson Capsule～ *東方徒然雲　～1 day of a NEET～ *東方銀弾丸　～Magazine of Silver Bullets～ *東方夢現境　～Fact from Fiction～ *東方文鳥録　～Return Reanimateness～ *Underground Lovers へちょ屋 *Star light *Red eyes *黒翼焔舞 ポチとてぬぐい * ポチ喰ひ Petit Autumn * ポチ喰ひ Petit Spring * ポチ喰ひ Petit Winter * ポチ喰い Petit Spring（2008） * ポチ喰ひ Petit Winter（2008） ほりっくさーびす (Holicservice) *エネルギー冷麺りますたー *エネルギー冷麺 もうこはん 骨神一族 (Honegami Ichizoku) *ABSOLUTE ま 舞風（MAIKAZE） *月蝶華 *東方アニメプロジェクト・デモCD *東方月蝶華想 *エム★ケーサウンズ2007 *東方アニメプロジェクト・予告集 *夢想夏郷 -A Summer Day's Dream- エンディングテーム曲 「廻り巡る」 *東方華想神月 *東方天ノ神月 *そこに在るもの *東方神月譚 *東方星蓮飛行 参ヶ崎 *東方幻想曲2 まぐなむおーぱす (formerly MTK2) *東方妖々夢アレンジ(仮) (体験版) *東方桜妖紀 *東方紅魔月譚 *東方幻有夢境 ～ depth psychology of unconsciousness ～ *東方核煉獄 　～ Purgatory Nuclear fusion ～ 鱒処 *Dark Blue Plain Combo *あかねさす紫の桜 *地底の喧騒 街角麻婆豆 (Reine Musik) *東方縦笛紅魔郷 *東方発車メロディー1 *東方縦笛永夜抄 身内大集合 *東方幻燈奇譚(シングル版) *東方幻燈奇譚(アルバム版) *東方組曲　妖々夢 みかさノ月+UFO County *秋の風神 autamn wind goddess みかん箱 *東方夢節奏 *みかん箱体験版 *東方幻想奇譚 *酩酊幻想郷 *永夜月想 *東方幻想奇譚II *Memoryear みっちぇる *Tea party of magic *幻創騒葬奏 *幻創草子 武蔵野電機製作所 *礦石音幻紀行　～ Wake of the CLOCK *礦石音幻紀行　～ A Restricted Code *礦石音幻紀行３　～ Note of the Lotus land メガピコ *東方vs.眼球 メッセサンオー *東方電波塔 モーザン倶楽部 *幻想紫宴祭　～Dreamt Purple Night 物置小屋 *幻奏譜 *幻奏蓄音機 *幻奏サンプリング *とびまりさ サウンドトラック モヒカンサンドバッグ *Full Materials *Full Materials ver1.0 *Full Materials ver1.5 *Full Materials ver2.0 *Full Materials ver3.0 *MILD※CD上の表記は MILD ⇔LIGHT *LIGHT※CD上の表記はMILD⇔ LIGHT *ELECTRO ELECT *東方カクテル *Under Ground Garden *Vibration of Womb 百田屋 *うさみみてゐしょく ～ 大盛り ～ おまけでぃすく や 有限会社ファクトリー・ノイズ＆AG *Border Line *WindAge *Time Limit～Eternity～ *Time Limit～Momentary～ ユウノウミ *東方ヘクトパスカル *東方ラブストリーム *東方インデペンダンス 雪の足跡～Pas de Neige (Yuki No Ashiato) * 東方的幻想曲集 ゆづき亭 (Yuzuki-Tei) *Private Square *Perfect Square *Enchanted Waves *sync/rare *YDK's BEST 8850 promotional *Mirage ～夜奏幻樂団 (collaboration with mistbell) ゆめいろ企画 (Dreamcolor Project) *Midnight Tea Party *Cherry Petals Fantasia *Endless Fairy Tale *Lycoris Radiata *Blue Vault of Heaven *Miracle Fruit 夢色ゆーとぴあ (Dreamcolor Utopia) *東方幻想盤 吉田未来Project (Yoshida Mirai Project) *東方テレポート *東方サナトリウム *東方アンプラグド ら 来夢緑 (Lime Green) *東方音聞録 *桜と人形 *永遠の紅い闇 *刷新 東方音聞録 *鬼と天狗の宴 *妖々の夢 *BUN! -SUPEREUROBEAT- *来夢草紙 *永夜の月 *幻想の日々 *Auge des Scharlachs 緋色の瞳 *華胥幻郷 *猩々緋のお茶 *東方ギャングスター *Party In Titanic *イナバの花祭り *妖々の夢 新装版 *永夜の月 廉価版 *蒼い協奏曲 *ストロベリーフラッペ *3大怪獣大決戦 *年越の祓 *幽冥の蝶 & 図書館でお昼寝 & 養命血酒 (3 album, 6 CD compilation) リリカルマジカル *東方SNAP ろうらん堂(Rolando) * Seraphic Lawsuit ろんぐふぃ製作所 *東方乃百縁 わ 和弘法 *東方１人○役－地霊殿アレンジ曲集 Combined Circles ALiCE'S EMOTiON vs Cis-Trance *FANATIC HARDCORE RED LABEL (collaboration with Cis-Trance) *FANATIC HARDCORE BLACK LABEL (collaboration with Cis-Trance) Flowering Night 2006 *Flowering Night 2006　幽雅に騒げ ～ Live in 博麗神社 おまけCD Flowering Night 2007 *Flowering Night 2007 公演記念CD Knights of Round *Knights of Round *Knights of Round 2 *Knights of Round 3 Project Mirage *Mirage ～夜奏幻樂団 PROJECT tM@S *幻想メガ★ラバ (Genso Mega Lover) →see COOL&CREATE →see IOSYS Unionest.NET Unionest.NET organized a 4-CD album at Reitaisai 4 with arrangers from A LOT of circles. *花詠束 -hanataba- 紅鋼Project *紅鋼 深夜project (Deep Night project) *深夜 森羅project *森羅 燃えるごみ 燃えないごみ *大宴会 肴 東方アレンジ・耳コピスレッドＣＤ企画 (Touhou Arrange and Mimi Cosplayed CD Project) *幻想音楽祭～Phantom Concert *幻想Lama祭～毛玉Disc～＋１ *恋色音楽祭～Magical Concert *変色音楽祭～LaMagical Conte～ とろろ.net (Tororo.net) *東方ねば～ランド IRC発突発企画 *Lama is dead 仙台戦隊みくれんじゃー *東方巫女未来 竹林境界 *竹林結界 ～慧音＆妹紅合同ファンディスク～ 萃符合同企画 *萃符｢無名宴｣ -Nameless Party- ひよこ印の音楽屋さん *星屑乃幻奏 *紅乃幻奏 *緋桜乃幻奏 蟲とLumpyとミュ－ジックコンクリ－ト *蟲と東方と毒殺ミルク *蟲と東方と青酸ソーダ 蟲とLumpyとミュージックコンクリート＋Lama神社さん *SHINJUKU リリーホワイト＆ブラック合同CD企画 *Lily white & Black combination CD 四季映姫合同誌企画 *天地我人 *The Last Judgement (四季映姫合同誌企画) 大妖精合同CD企画 (Big Fairy Combination CD Project) *BigFairy combination CD レミ咲合同企画 *千夜一夜～Alf Layla ｗa Layla～ 宇部よもぎ畑研究所 *宇部蓬幻奏倶楽部 ---- Categoría:Música